Contemporary technology allows moving object data to be collected easily and extensively. Applications that deal with moving object data (e.g., traffic monitoring, flight control, location-based advertisement and recommendation) typically require Location-Based-Service (LBS), involving querying for the historical, current, or predictive future locations of moving objects. Continuous Range Query (CRQ) is a fundamental technique in the spatial database realm and is very useful in location-based applications. However, existing CRQ methods have drawbacks in that they require extensive computing resources and are slow to return query results.